


Never Be Alone (Mike Zacharius x Reader One Shot)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys.</p><p>Hey, you guys. I have been suffering some major fangirl feels towards Mike the last few days.<br/>Why did they have to do you like that, Mike? Whhhhyyyy?</p><p>I'm clearly not over it STILL.<br/>I needed to express my manga pains with this song based one shot. Ha. Because that's what nerdy chicks do, right?</p><p>Anyhow:</p><p>Song - Never Be Alone<br/>Artist - Sam Mendes<br/>Character - Mike Zacharius<br/>Fandom - Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin<br/>Link to the song: <a href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/8LU-ZHRys9g"></a><a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/8LU-ZHRys9g">youtu.be/8LU-ZHRys9g</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Alone (Mike Zacharius x Reader One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys.
> 
> Hey, you guys. I have been suffering some major fangirl feels towards Mike the last few days.  
> Why did they have to do you like that, Mike? Whhhhyyyy?
> 
> I'm clearly not over it STILL.  
> I needed to express my manga pains with this song based one shot. Ha. Because that's what nerdy chicks do, right?
> 
> Anyhow:
> 
> Song - Never Be Alone  
> Artist - Sam Mendes  
> Character - Mike Zacharius  
> Fandom - Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Link to the song: [](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/8LU-ZHRys9g)[youtu.be/8LU-ZHRys9g](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/8LU-ZHRys9g)

Listen here first for the song that was the inspiration for this piece: [](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/8LU-ZHRys9g)[youtu.be/8LU-ZHRys9g](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/8LU-ZHRys9g)

**Never Be Alone** **–Sean Mendes**

It wasn’t the first time you had stayed with Mike Zacharius before an expedition, but it was certainly turning out to be the hardest. Neither of you wanted the morning to end. After all of the times you had spent together over the last year, the casual physical encounters had morphed into something much more complicated.

You didn’t want to admit to the handsome Squad Leader that you had fallen for him. If the feelings were mutual on his part, you assumed he would be reluctant to admit it as well. He was too kind to do something like that to you with his life in its constant state of upheaval.

You lay against his bare body admiring each inch of the man. Mike was the second most powerful soldier in all of humanity, and unlike the notorious and tiny Captain Levi, he looked every bit the part. 6’5”, beautiful broad neck, ripped with muscles that made every woman weak…especially you. You traced down the definition in his shoulders and gripped lightly at his sculpted biceps and heavenly forearms, stopping to admire those long, thick, and capable fingers you worshipped so much. After you sensuously kissed each praiseworthy digit, Mike slid them down your body and pulled you to rest atop his large frame. He heaved a great sigh of contentment as you continued lazily tracing the dips and lines of his musculature from chest to the deep cut ‘V’ in his hips.

Looking up to his bluish-gray eyes, you returned his content sigh and placed a soft peck to his lips. His facial hair tickled in a way that had you addicted to the kisses he showered over you. Crawling higher on the tall soldier, you kissed his temple and nuzzled against his soft, blonde hair.

“Your hair smells amazing, today,” you said as you smiled against it.

He chuckled quietly, “Don’t get me started on the way you smell. You know it’s my weakness, and I can’t stay here today. I’ll never be able to trade it in for the stench outside the walls.”

You smiled again, but then looked at him with a serious and concerned expression. “Mike,” you began, “this is getting to be too much. I don’t know if we should take this any further, you know? I think I want more, and I know that’s not something that’s possible with things as crazy as they are. I don’t want to fall in love with you and then end up all alone.”

You gazed at him with the longing in your eyes that you knew could never be fulfilled.

====

_“Whoa! Hey, wait a second!” Mike started. He had been hoping there would be more time before things came to this point for you. The constantly busy soldier had tried desperately to slow things down between you, but the truth was he didn’t know how to stop it. Each time you met he fell harder and now he was in over his head. Mike thought you were feeling the same way, but your words stung him. He wasn't the type of man to give up easily, however._

_“You don’t want to fall in love with me?” he asked. You just continued watching him with your spectacular (e/c) eyes. “Too damn bad, (f/n)! It’s too late and you know it.”_

_You looked stunned that he had called you out, and Mike could see all over your face that your feelings for him were mutual. He pressed forward, “You know it and I know it, because I’m in love with you, too!” Still shocked by his admission, you raised yourself up to a seated position, and he followed. “I’m a complete fool over you, damn it! I would promise you everything you deserve, and I hate myself because we both know it can’t be like that right now.”_

_You couldn’t find words to respond and Mike found himself relieved that your reply came in the form of a deep and velvety kiss. When your lips broke away, Mike leaned his forehead down to yours and sighed in frustration._

_“Look, I know I’m leaving again. I know this was a stupid time to confess to you…but it never would have been a good time, right?”_

_He felt as you shook your head slowly against his. “Obviously, there are some things we need to talk about when I get back, but for now, could you just…can’t you let me hold you for a little longer?”_

_You pulled your face back to smile brilliantly at him. “I could never say no to that offer, Mike,” you replied. Zacharius was relieved and leaned back against the pillows, wrapping the pair of you beneath the warm covers. He stroked your (h/c) hair and thought about promises he wanted to make but knew he couldn’t keep. He wanted to promise that one day he would be the one to keep you safe and give you a family and meet all of your desires. He wanted to be the one to give everything to you. As things stood, Mike couldn’t even promise you that he would come back alive._

_“Listen,” he started softly. “It’s important to me that you hear me, (f/n). Ok?”_

_You nodded._

_“When you feel like missing me is too much, just close your eyes. I may be far away but I’ll never be gone from you completely. Got that?” he asked._

_“Mike, don’t. We both know you can’t—“ you began sadly._

_“I said, ‘Got that?’ I’ll never be gone from you, (f/n). Not ever. Just close your eyes and you’ll find me,” he said soothingly._

_You laughed. “Cheesy, Zacharius. Really cheesy.” Even though you jested now, Mike hoped his words would find their way to you when you felt alone and overwhelmed. He didn’t want to be forgotten by you. He wanted to keep his place in that piece of your heart. He knew your place in his would be cemented there as long as he lived._

====

The hooves sounded like the beat of military drums, sending the Scout Legion out past the wall.

You stood near the front of the hordes of people as the soldiers rode past towards the gate. Before you could see him, you heard the shouts. Mike was well-known by the people and well-loved. They cheered as he approached, riding alongside Commander Erwin Smith. Everyone marveled at the pair of impressive, tall blonde leaders riding through town on their white steeds. They looked the part of humanity’s finest hope in their perfect uniforms and stern expressions. As the cheers grew louder, Zacharius offered salute with his right fist clenched firmly over his heart.

You admired how brave he looked, especially knowing that it wasn’t just an act. Mike’s eyes were scanning the crowds, and when those bluish-grays found your (e/c)s, a stunning smile formed on his face. Your heart fluttered as you watched him unclench his fist and lay his fingers against his heart instead. It was his own private promise to you that he would be thinking of you, that he cherished the words you’d left with him moments ago, and that he loved you.

“I love you,” you mouthed. His eyes were shining brightly as you touched your fingers to your lips before placing them against your own heart. You felt oddly peaceful as the last of the Squads passed through the gate.

====

_This was it. This is how he would die. Not a soul would know what had happened to him. This horde of Titans wouldn’t leave any morsel of him behind._

_Mike didn’t want to die after having discovered such an unusual Titan. He was glad that he’d sent the rest of his Squad to safety but longed for even one more set of blades. It wouldn’t have made a difference after the Ape Titan stole his gear, but he would have at least felt like he fought to the last second._

_Mike was afraid. He was terrified. His body was searing with pain as it was decimated by the monsters. He could hear the gnashing of their teeth into his ripped flesh. He was alone. No one would even know that he had died out here. He was all alone._

_Closing his eyes, he searched desperately for something to cling to besides pain and despair. The last thought in Mike Zacharius mind before being completely devoured was of his arms holding you gently in your last embrace._

_Not a single soul witnessed Mike’s horrifying end._

====

It was months before you let yourself believe that Mike really wasn’t coming back this time. All anyone knew was that he had stayed behind to buy time for his Squad to escape. When search parties returned, there hadn’t been a single trace of their beloved leader.

Everyone was holding out hope that he would return. Surely a man such as Zacharius couldn’t have met such an unceremonious end. Not one person had any idea where the Squad Leader had gone. Slowly, people just began to accept that he’d met his demise somewhere along the way on that last run. You were the last to let go of the hope.

When you did, the horribly vivid nightmares began. You watched Mike scream in utter agony as he was literally ripped apart. His blood and limbs and entrails were all devoured by various Titans, and the man you loved was completely alone and afraid as the largest monster bit down on his skull.

Every night the nightmares came. Every night you woke sweating, vomiting, and pressing against your head in an attempt to force these disgusting, unwelcome visions from your mind. You told no one, and you were falling apart more and more every day.

You needed something to hold onto. You were too afraid to think about the love you had for him, too afraid that picturing his beautiful smile or loving words would drown you in your sorrow. You feared they would just make the nightmares more painful.

Sitting at the foot of your bed after a particularly vivid nightmare, you wiped away the sick with the back of your hand. Taking a shuddering breath, you heard a painfully familiar voice fill your mind.

Mike’s words echoed through your anguished thoughts, “ _When you feel like missing me is too much, just close your eyes. I may be far away but I’ll never be gone from you completely. Got that?_ ” You laughed. What an absurd thing to say! It was as ludicrous now as it was when he’d asked it of you the first time. You found it cheesy before, but now it angered you. He would never come back to you again. The tears flowed in thick salty steams down your face, and you felt like you could no longer breathe. You didn’t even want to keep breathing.

The words opened a dam of memories, and thoughts of you with Mike flooded your whole body. As you thought of all the moments you had spent with Mike, you felt a sudden calm wrap around you, like strong arms holding you in a warm embrace. “ _Just close your eyes_ ,” Mike’s words echoed again.

‘Far away’ was an understatement. He couldn’t possibly be farther away than he was now. You would never be with him or see his kind smile again. Still, you had promised him, and so far you had failed miserably at keeping it. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, as your lover had requested so long ago. 

The images weren’t painful or frightening. They weren’t nightmares of Mike ripped limb from limb. They were beautiful and peaceful, and your heart felt calmed for the time your eyes were closed--for the first time in months, really. You knew that Mike had intended this for you from the start. There was no way for him to know when or _if_ he would ever come home to you, so he had kept reminding you that, if you could just close your eyes and remember him fondly, you could keep him close forever. It wasn’t the same as really having him with you, but it was certainly better than never experiencing his love at all-- and it was certainly better than the tortured dreams you kept having.

Slowly, over several more months, the nightmares faded away completely as you focused on your favorite image of Mike before drifting off to sleep each night. His hand was pressed over his heart, and he smiled at you affectionately before riding through the gates for the last time. The gorgeous soft smile was just for you, his bluish-gray eyes watched you tenderly, and the fingers that lay softly to his chest were a reminder that he would take your important words with him as he left you forever.

**_ Take a piece of my heart, _ **

**_ And make it all your own, _ **

**_ So when we are apart _ **

**_ You’ll never be alone. _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_ FIN. _ **


End file.
